Una Invitación Inesperada
by Vickita
Summary: ¿Qué harías si en pleno examen de pociones una nota misteriosa llegara hasta vos por arte de magia? ¿La abririas? OneShoot LEJP


_**

* * *

**_

_**Una invitación inesperada.**_

**__**

El 29 de Mayo se presentó caluroso ese año en Hogwarts. Era la hora del almuerzo, pero alumnos de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw hacían algo más que comer.

-Lily¡stop! Come algo.- Katie Wells era la que hablaba. Una chica un poco loca. Le encantaba cambiar el color y la forma de su pelo, ese día lo llevaba azul y enrulado. Tenia grandes ojos marrones, y su boca, ni muy grande ni muy chica, era perfecta.

-Es que no voy a poder Kat.- ahora la que habló fue la antes nombrada Lily Evans, la famosa pelirroja que todos conocemos. Este año llevaba el pelo lacio hasta mitad de la espalda, sus ojos seguían siendo tan impresionantemente hermosos como siempre, verde esmeralda, tan cristalinos como el agua del lago en primavera.-¿Qué era el _Villius_, Kat¡Ah si!- y comenzó a susurrarse para ella misma la definición.

Su azulada amiga se rindió, conocía demasiado a Lily y no iba a probar ni un bocado de la deliciosa comida que servían ese día, así que se la comió por ella.

-Wells, mi preciosidad.- Sirius Black se había presentado a comer por desgracia de ella, y por fortuna de muchas de sus fans. Pelo color negro medio azulado, largo hasta los hombros, ojos azules penetrantes, un cuerpo envidiado por muchos chicos y babeado por muchas chicas.-¿Cómo estas?

-Mal desde que te vi.

-Ya empezamos con las agresiones.- y se sentó junto a ella. En acto de reflejo Katie se alejo hasta chocarse con un alumno de segundo que estaba almorzando a lo lejos.- Pero si no muerdo, lindura.- y se acercó más a ella hasta que se encontraban a poco centímetros, y sin rodeos ni explicaciones, la besó.

Katie se dejaba llevar, pero STOP¿Qué estaba haciendo?

-Pero yo si, Black.- y acto seguido le mordió "delicadamente" el labio.

Sirius se tapo la boca con la mano izquierda y con cara de dolor tomo por la nuca con la mano derecha a Katie.-Gran error, Kat.- y la volvió a besar.

Una vez uno se puede resistir a los besos de Black, pero dos veces no. Se dejo llevar, era solo un beso, dentro de poco tocaría la campana y se tendrían que ir a rendir el examen teórico de Pociones.

-Kat¿Qué producía...?- Lily se quedó observando la escena, era la tercera vez que pasaba en esa semana, así que no le preocupo. Se levantó, no sin tomar un pedazo de pan, y se dirigió a las mazmorras del Profesor Slughorn.

- El _Villius _puede tener efectos secundarios...-iba recordándose.

-Mi pelirroja.- un chico alto de buen cuerpo se apareció delante de Lily, lo que produjo que tirara todo lo que tenía en los brazos. Su pelo negro azabache era característico por su indomabilidad. Sus ojos escondidos tras unas gafas redondas, eran de dolor avellana. Y su boca la mas codiciada de todo Hogwarts.

-James.- susurró agachándose a recoger todo lo minutos antes estaba en sus brazos, sus libros y resúmenes.

-Te ayudo, linda.- dijo agachándose.

-Gracias, Pot... por esto.- ¿Por qué no le podía decir Potter?

-De nada.- y le dedico esa sonrisa sincera que a ella, en secreto, le encantaba.

Se sonrojo, pero inmediatamente siguió caminando repitiéndose "Los efectos secundarios..."

La iba a seguir cuando Remus Lupin, con pelo largo atado en un colita color castaño claro lo alcanzó.

-James.- el aludido se dio vuelta.- Vamos juntos. Que Canuto esta de vuelta con Katie.

-¿Otra vez? Ese chico no tiene solución. – y tras ese comentario los dos rieron y caminaron hacia las mazmorras tomando el mismo camino que Lily.

Entraron al aula, y el Profesor Slughorn ya los estaba esperando.

-Tomen sus respectivos asientos que ya estamos por comenzar el examen.

Había cuatro filas de pupitres, nuestros protagonistas se sentaron en la que estaba al lado de la ventana. En el primer asiento, estaban James y Remus, en el segundo Lily y Katie, en el tercero Sirius y Peter, y en el cuarto dos chicos de Ravenclaw

- Cuando haga aparecer las hojas, no las verán hasta mi señal.- explicó el profesor, y con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer los exámenes en cada uno de los pupitres del salón.-Pueden comenzar.

El rasgueo de las plumas sobre las hoja era el único sonido que se escuchaba en aquel salón.

James siempre terminaba primero, pero le gustaba quedarse y mirar las caras de sus compañeros, las dudas que se les presentaban , el nerviosismo por no saber nada, la confusión entre si era o no la respuesta, la alegría por saber que poner. Le gustaba escuchar el movimiento de los plumas, cuando las mojaban en el tintero, cuando escribían, el ruido de los dedos golpeando la mesa, señal de nerviosismo.

Bueno, ya era hora de entregar, miro su examen y vio nuevamente ese hermosa pluma que su madre le había regalado antes de morir, tenia al igual que su funda sus iniciales acompañadas por una snitch, todo en dorado. Luego de observarla la tomo para guardarla y al abrir el estuche se encontró con un pequeño pedazo de pergamino.

¿Qué hacer¿Abrirlo ahora o luego del examen? Ya había terminado, así que decidió leer la preciosa y prolija caligrafía.

"_Luego del examen, armario de pociones"_

No había firma, pero el conocía esa letra, pero no podía ser ella. Sintió que alguien había pasado cerca de el e instintivamente levanto la vista, ahí la vio, entregando su examen, algo raro en ella, ya que siempre entrega en último lugar por agregarle más y más información a su examen. Ella le dirigió una mirada y además de guiñarle un ojo, mostrando sus hermosos y blancos dientes le dedico una sonrisa, que James nunca había visto en su vida.

Analizó los hechos, su hermosa caligrafía, su temprana entrega, el guiño del ojo y la sonrisa, todo encajaba. Esperanza y felicidad nació del corazón de James.

-Lily.- susurró. Se levantó, no sin ates echarle un rápido vistazo a su prueba.

-Potter, me parece que hoy alguien te ha ganado.- le dijo el Profesor Slughorn.-Pero eso no quiere decir que tu examen no siga siendo igual de bueno. Puedes retirarte.

-Estemm¿profesor? En realidad necesitaría ir a buscar un poco de material para el trabajo que usted nos dejo¿podría?- James metió su mano en el bolsillo y arrugo su _invitación._

-Por supuesto.- y luego de darle esa respuesta se concentró en corregir más examen.

Ya estaba, tenía el permiso, caminó decido pero entonces las dudas comenzaron a inundar su mente.

¿Y si había sido una broma¿Y si ella no le estaba sonriendo a el¿Y si había alucinado que era su letra, pero no lo era? Por acto de reflejo saco la nota, la releyó, era 100 su letra. Una ola tranquilizadora le desaguo un poco la mente de esas dudas.

Cuando su mano toco el picaporte del armario, volvió a la realidad, ya tenia una excusa por si era todo una farsa, le diría lo mismo que al Profesor Slughorn. Abrió la puerta.

-Lily.- preguntó, pero no hubo respuesta, y cerrando la puerta, repitió.- Lily.-se sintió empujado contra los estantes, el ruido de los frasquitos moviéndose peligrosamente había sido lo único que había escuchado. Pero de repente, la respiración de alguien cerca de su nariz lo asustó, pero su aroma era tal que no le dio importancia al susto.

Canela, a eso olía, esta escena se congelo por unos minutos hasta que la mano de alguien le toco la mejilla derritiendo ese hielo entre ellos.

-Lily.- movió la cabeza y le besó la mano.

-Shhh.- y le puso el dedo en los labios, para luego acariciárselos.- James.

Efectivamente era ella, la que le robaba el sueño, esa pelirroja que le encantaba, Lily Evans.-Lily.- dijo

-Te amo, James.- lo tomo por la cara delicadamente y con los pulgares lo acariciaba. La luz del sol entro por una pequeña ventana que había allí, alumbro el pelo de ella, siguiendo por su cara.

-Yo también te amo, Lily.- James la tomo por la cintura.

Se acercaron muy despacio, sintiendo sus aromas, sus corazones latiendo demasiado rápido y a la vez demasiado lento. Tocándose dulcemente con temor a que se cayeran de la cama y se dieran cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño, con el temor de que todo sea una mentira. Pero en el momento que sus labios se encontraron, todo ese miedo desapareció, intercambiaron y compartieron todo lo que tenían dentro de sus corazones, todos sus sentimientos.

Aun unidos por sus labios, ambos sonrieron, sintiendo que la felicidad y el amor del otro, comenzaba a impregnarse en uno mismo. Y aunque en esos momentos ninguno de los dos lo recordaba, todo eso, había sigo gracias a **_una invitación inesperada_**.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.

Acepto criticas de todo tipo!

Pasense por **_Cambio de Roles_**.

Muchas gracias por su tiempo!

**_Reviews GO!_**

_Vickita_


End file.
